


Bandit and his One Night Stand Adventures

by a_good_bean, Grain_Crain, PapaKapkan, SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_good_bean/pseuds/a_good_bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: This is a cluster of Bandit's smut journey with the other ops. Thanks to the awesome but sinful Discord friends.





	Bandit and his One Night Stand Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Bare in mind that this is pretty much a whim of naughty people having fun with smut ideas. It may include all of the ops on one miraculous day, so stay in tune and see if there will be more in the future.

You can find [Daddy Bandit](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7058103/Daddy-Bandit)'s work here if you are keen for what they have to offer ;)

Also kudos to our Spetsnaz enthusiast [Bloodrunes](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bloodrunes). Check out their delicious works, ;D

* * *

 

It all started out as a light banter between Jager and Bandit. Bandit was trying to convince that almost all of the operators in the base are all so desperate for some intimate touches. Jager didn't believe him and joked that he would wager a hundred dollars and Bandit took it literally. Well, more like he was eager to take the chance to use their bet as an excuse to fuck everybody. Here are the tales of Bandit's disrespect for his and the others' holes.

* * *

 

Jackal - umami_bo1

"You are telling me that you are going around and having rendezvous' with all of the ops just for some stupid bet?" Jackal lets himself be pushed against the wall behind him, but raises an eyebrow and stares down at the determined other. "That sounds a little strange, doesn't it?"

"$100 is a $100." Bandit fumbles with the belt buckle to Ryad's pants for a bit, then finally undoes it. The Spaniard only snorts in response and shakes his head.

"So much for a Friday night."

 

* * *

 

Thatcher - Grain_Crain

"You broke my nose." Bandit holds his sore, blood dripping through his fingers.

"Shouldn't have touched what you can't afford." Thatcher stands back, holding onto the tingly spot on his neck and the semi on his crotch. He can't believe a mere two seconds of such intimate ambush can rile him up like this. At this rate, Thatcher may have to indulge in this strange situation and at least get a blowjob out of it.

 

* * *

 

Tachanka - Grain_Crain

When Bandit approached Tachanka in the shower, he only planned to leap behind him and grope on those firm and busty pectorals. Yes, he managed to fill his palms with sensual contact of flesh, but didn't expect to he flipped over and slammed against the wall.

"What a tough man." Bandit winces at the pain on his cheek.

"I am only rough to the rude." Tachanka growls and rips off the pair of jeans on the lankier man.

 

* * *

 

Doc - umami_bo1

"You know, I never thought you would go through with this." Bandit grunts a little as he shifts around inside Doc. His hands were firmly placed on the others hips, grasping tightly onto the soft flesh. He wouldn't be surprised if there were fingernail marks left after he was done with the French.

"I need my fill sometimes, you know." Doc groans a bit, putting up a hand to cover his mouth. Even the balaclava he doned couldn't hide the tint of red on his cheeks. But _fuck_ did it feel nice to be touched after so long of keeping to himself. The medic could only groan as he felt the other cum right inside of him. Doc glanced up, narrowing his eyebrows as he could feel cum drip out of his now puffy hole. Bandit smirked at him and tilted his head.

"Again, _Gus_?"

[writer's little addition if Doc is already going out with Jackal:

I bet when Jackal and Doc are laying in bed together , Jackal just casually mentions Bandit gave him a blow job just to see Doc's reaction. 

"Amour?" Jackal sits up to look at the disappoint in the French's face, but only finds a neutral expression.

"Yeah, he pounded my ass over my desk a while ago. Bonne nuit, Ryad." ]

 

* * *

 

Thermite - a_good_bean

Thermite's walking down the hallway when he's stopped by Bandit and shoved against the wall.

"Whoa, wait a minute," he pulls bandits hands away from his waist.

"Aren't you going to at least OFFER to buy me a drink first?"

"I don't play by the rules." He goes back to the belt, Thermite rolls his eyes and shoves him away once again, pulling him down the hallway.

"I'd rather not put on a show for the world to see."  
 

[writer's comment: Bandit, do you really win if they just accept their fate, aren't you supposed to woo them first?]

 

* * *

 

Sledge - Grain_Crain

" _Fuck._ " tears well up as his hole is being ripped by the sheer monstrosity of the Scottish haggis. You would think big is always good but that's only when you can handle it. This is nothing to do with being brave or skilled. Taking on the fabled 9 inches is nothing of an orgasmic ecstasy unless you endure the pain for about half an hour.

"I would have treated you with more care and foreplay if you didn't jump on me like that." Sledge huffs as he thrusts in deeper, feeling the guilty pleasure from having the notorious Bandit squirming under his weight.

 

* * *

 

Montange - umami_bo1

"You want to fuck me on the floor of Docs office? How rude-" Bandit grunted as he was tossed onto the hard floor. He looked up at the looming french man above, feeling a twang of fear at how suddenly _tall_ monty felt.

"Do you care Doc?" Monty looks back at the medic who was busy trying to zip up his own pants. Doc looked up at the older and shook his head, shrugging his lab coat on.

"Do whatever. Just clean up after." He stepped pass the two and closed the door to the office. His legs were a bit wobbly but he smiled to himself as he walked, hearing shouts and yells coming from the room.

 

* * *

 

Kapkan - Daddy Bandit

Bandit grunted as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall of the shower stall that he was currently in, his chest flush with the tile. The man behind him whispered in broken English before pinning Bandit to the wall.

"You know, you could just ask." The German smirked, allowing the Russian to do what he wanted. Maxim snorted, his hands on either side of Bandit.

"I don't ask for what I want. I take what I want."

 

* * *

 

Glaz - Daddy Bandit

The sniper had waited until Bandit was alone, grabbing the Germans hand and dragging him outside.

"Glaz? Where are we going?" The silence from Timur wasn't very helpful or comforting, confusing Bandit until they wound up with his back against a tree.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" At the nod of the Russian Bandit grinned.

"Well what are you waiting for?" At that Timur was no longer calm and collected, practically ripping at the clothes the German had on while Bandit worked on removing the snipers clothing. Both being exposed to the cool air of the outside, their mouths clashed in a rough kiss, both fighting for dominance before Bandit gave in, letting the Russian take the lead.

 

* * *

 

Fuze - Daddy Bandit, idea by Bloodrunes

[Bloodrunes' idea: i imagine fuze is kind of jumped while he is working on his cluster charge and is fucked over his worktable suddenly by bandit]

Bandit had snuck into the workshop, locking the door behind him to make sure there were no unwanted visitors. His target was the Uzbek that seemed to be constantly working on his gadget, his plan to get the man to relax. He grinned, catching sight of his target before he pounced, gently pushing the larger man down so that he was bent over the workshop table.

"What are you doing? Who is this?" Bandit smiled, leaning over to whisper in Fuze's ear.

"You know who it is." The whisper caused Fuze to shudder, the warm breath against his ear making him blush. There was the sudden feeling of hands brushing over his crotch as they reached to remove Fuze' pants, the contact making him half hard already.

"You know. If you're going to do it, just do it. Don't tease me." There was a chuckle from Bandit.

"As you wish."

* * *

 

Vigil - Grain_Crain

"I am pretty good, you know?" Bandit follows after the Korean who is as red as a tomato after hearing what Bandit is capable of. Rim job? Butt plug? What are even those?

"I don't trust you." Vigil snaps back at the persistent pervert who seems to be enjoying the bashful responses.

"You don't have to. But do you trust me with your sweet sis?" Talking about Dokkaebi finally gains some attention from the other.

"If you touch her," Vigil finally makes an eye contact with Bandit. He snarls while digging his fingers into the collar of the German's.

"I do need to get to her at some point." Bandit doesn't hide his smirk.

"But if certain someone will let me do him twice, i may not take my condom off when i bang those sweet k-pop ass." He could have said something even crueler but the words are choked when Vigil thrashes the man down on the floor.

"Don't." There is something arousing about making the usually stoic man break his posture into anger like this.

"Three times and i wont touch her." Bandit loves this negotiation.

"Not a single hair?" Vigil doesn't hesitate but grimaced at the outcome of this deal.

"Yes. But i must top."

 

* * *

 

Smoke and Mute - Daddy Bandit

Smoke and Mute had come up with a plan to catch their favorite German, both admitting that they not only like each other but also Bandit. Mute managed to distract Bandit, keeping the man from noticing Smoke behind him until he had been grabbed, Smokes arms tightening around the Germans torso before he began to drag the man to an empty bedroom.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" He struggled against Smoke, his eyebrows being raised as he was thrown onto the bed, Mute beginning to tie the German to the bed. The two SAS undressed Bandit, both taking in the sight of the naked man.

"Wow. You look amazing." Mute was the first to speak, watching Bandit squirm a bit under their gazes.

"I call his mouth." Mute grinned, knowing Smoke would easily jump at the chance of having Bandits ass.

"I'm not arguing there." Smoke grinned, the two SAS removing their own clothing before they started.

 

* * *

 

Ash - PapaKapkan

[Writer's comment: also based on my headcannon that Ash is a trans girl]

Bandit really doesn't know how he got here this time. One minute he was trying to approach Ash while she wasn't busy, the next thing he knows she is prone-boning him on the floor of the shed near the training grounds. All he knows is he wishes he had discovered Ash's "secret breach" (as she calls it) sooner. 

 

* * *

 

IQ - SwordLiger

“Half or no deal.” IQ leaned against the wall of the GSG9’s common room.

“Fuck that!” Bandit huffed, knowing full well that he wasn’t getting anywhere with IQ fast.

“Face it Bandit. It’s either you lose the bet, or end up with fifty and I have the other fifty.” IQ was smug. Confident that Bandit would take the deal. All the while, Bandit sat on the bunk contemplating if only fifty was worth all the shit he had dealt with so far on top of this ordeal with IQ.

“Fine, but I choose the position and we go twice. Deal?” Bandit growled as he held out a hand. IQ shook it before beginning to undress.

 

* * *

 

Rook - PapaKapkan

Bandit was slowly sneaking up on, Rook, or so he thought. Rook had spun around on his heels to catch Bandit right behind him, Rook then latched onto the German man's shoulders and threw him to the ground. He felt the soft grass beneath his face whilst Rook whispered something French in his ear. If he remembered anything from his long ago high school years. Then he thinks that maybe Rook said something about fucking him up. He has a feeling he knows the meaning behind that... and as Rook pulls off all of Bandit's layers he knows for a fact that he is going to like it. . .

and as Rook viciously fucks him he has _zero_ regrets about it.

 

* * *

 

Mira - SwordLiger

Mira’s fist quickly made contact with Bandit’s cheek not a second after he asked her the lewd question. “The fuck kind of question is that?!” She snarled as he rubbed his jaw, no doubt throbbing at this point.

“Come on. Jackal enjoyed it.” Bandit chuckled as he moved his jaw to ensure it wasn’t broken. Mira scowl persisted. She didn’t budge and her stance told Bandit she was not going to be persuaded easily. “What will it take to make this happen?”

Mira scanned the desperate German up and down, pondering what she could get out of him. A sly smirk crossed her face before she took a step forward. Grabbing him by the collar, she brought him to her face before moving to his ear and whispering her conditions. Bandit’s eye shot open as his face flared red.


End file.
